The Necklace of Aphrodite Chapter 2
So when I got up on the steps of the Big house from Talking to my dad, I decided to think about the two people I would bring on my quest. Then it hit me I have to pick Ben Hopkins to be on my quest. See I kinda have this crush on him and all. He was after all the only son of Aphrodite in camp right now, Hello Aphrodite is the Goddess of Beauty of course he is a hunk. Actually he is the onlyAphrodite kid who is nice to anyone. I wonder who else I will pick for my quest. I liked saying that my quest! I thought of bringing an Ares kid. But I thought I wouldn't be able to cooperate with them. But I got an idea in my head I could bring my friend Carter Hims. He was my friend since kindergarten. We had our first battle together, my first battle was with a Nemean Lion. I killed it with my Bow and Arrow my father gave me it when I was in Fourth Grade. It mysteriously turned into it when I pressed the Eject button on my DVD remote. It's kinda weird I know. I started walking to the Hermes Cabin. Oh by the way Carter is the son of Hermes. I knocked on the cabin door. Cabin 11 Was printed in gold on the top and Beside it said Hermes. Someone opened the door. It was Jillian one of the very few girls of the Hermes Cabin and also was the leader. " What you want?" she said." Good Evening to you too." I had to scoot back Jillian was a pocket picker. "I need Carter" I said. "CARTER!" she screamed across the room. " Stop screaming Jillian" Carter said across the room. He came to the door. "Whats up" He said when he came to the door. I told him about my quest and everything. " He said "When are we supposed to go." He said he that meant yes! " Tomorrow morning" "Okay let me get packed" He said and shut the door. I started walking to the Aphrodite Cabin. Oops I thought I forgot to tell him about Ben and good to he hates Ben. When I knocked on the door on the Aphrodite's Cabin I expected Ben to answer. But instead there stood Ally Jones, the meanest Aphrodite kid in the cabin. She was a stuck up rich kid on her mortal side. " I don't want you, I want Ben." I yelped. " Oh your boyfriend " she teased. I started to sing a song that sounded like a curse. Suddenly Ally had an Toucan beak. I started laughing. " Oh he's in the Hecate Cabin flirting!" she said weird because of her beak. My heart begin to pound. I sang a new song curse and in an angrier tone. Suddenly the Toucan Beaked girl had became a full Toucan. Oh No I was in trouble. " Sorry Ally" I said in a worried tone. I stormed off and headed straight to Cabin # 20. I busted into the door and there I saw Ben Kissing Hannah Kins. The Daughter of Hecater